


Love You More

by shanology



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanology/pseuds/shanology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Winter Soldier Steve & Bucky. Bucky insists he loves Steve more, and sets out to make Steve agree with him. Steve has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry all - this hasn't been proofed by anyone because it's 5am. I promised a Tumblr friend a fic based on a conversation we were having, and then I couldn't sleep until it was out of my brain, so please forgive any errors. (And let me know about them so I can fix them.) Thanks!

It starts in the usual way. Steve’s folding laundry – because even heroes need clean underwear – when Bucky slips up behind him, silent as a ghost. Bucky had always been able to move quickly, quietly, pure grace on his feet – that’s part of what had made him such a good sniper during the war. Now, though, his silence is something impossible; even Steve’s enhanced senses can’t catch Bucky if he decides to go stealth. Which he does, constantly, sneaking up behind Steve at moments like this. At first, he was able to surprise some very un-super-soldier like squeaks out of Captain America, but it’s been a month now. When the cold metal arm slides around his bare waist and he feels Bucky’s morning stubble nuzzling against the back of his neck, Steve drops the t-shirt he was folding, but manages to keep the embarrassing sounds inside.

It seems impossible, still, that he’s having a moment like this. After all the years of denying that their feelings meant anything more than friendship and brotherhood, after watching Bucky die and then essentially dying himself, after everything they’ve both been through – it still seems impossible that he has Bucky’s lips kissing softly beneath his ear. Steve sighs, and resting his arms on the now-familiar metal one around his waist, he murmurs the words that still feel new: “I love you.”

Bucky’s response is anything but new. It’s the exact same thing he’s said each time Steve has shared his feelings, and Steve can feel the smirk against his neck when Bucky says, “But I love you more.” He plays it off as a joke, but it drives Steve _crazy_ because he knows that it’s not, not entirely. Bucky can’t just…accept it. Accept what Steve is offering him, what he means to Steve. Bucky has always had Steve up on a pedestal, ever since they were kids. He’s always acted like Steve was the better man, and that Steve was doing _him_ a favor by being friends with him. Now that they’re a couple, now that they’re lovers – which Steve still can’t quite believe is something that is _actually happening_ – Bucky acts as though he’s not entirely worthy of Steve’s love. Some of that is the Winter Soldier, and some of it is just Bucky, so uncertain of his own value that he can’t believe Steve would really, truly love him.

So Bucky hides his truth in a joke, but Steve is done with that. He shoves Bucky’s arm off his waist and goes back to folding laundry. “Fine,” he huffs as he folds another t-shirt. “I hate you. You happy now?”

Without warning, Steve finds himself _launched_ through the air, landing on his back in the middle of the pile of clean laundry on his king-sized bed. Damn, he forgets sometimes how strong Bucky is now, between the serum Zola pumped into him and the enhancements in his arm. And fast, too - before he can even think about getting up, Bucky is on him, using that metal arm to pin both of Steve’s wrists above his head while his eyes take on a mischievous gleam. “Admit it, Steve…admit that I love you more,” he growls, wriggling his lower body around until Steve is solidly pinned by his weight. “Not letting you up until you admit it.”

Steve shakes his head. This might have started as a joke, but he’s not giving in, both because he wants Bucky to finally admit how much Steve loves him, and because it’s just damned humiliating to be tossed around like a rag doll. He steps it up, looking Bucky straight in the eye as he announces, “I love _you_ more.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow at the challenge. His free hand – his human hand – slowly slides up and down Steve’s side, raising goose bumps on the naked flesh. “You know, a lot has changed since we were kids, Steve,” he purrs, taking those gentle fingers all the way from Steve’s ribcage to the spot where his sweatpants are riding low on his hips. “Before you got the serum, there were so many things I couldn’t do to you. Things that would have left you gasping for air. But now…” And Steve jumps, because Bucky is _tickling_ him. _The Winter Soldier has pinned him down and is tickling him for all he’s worth_. Steve didn’t even realize he _was_ ticklish, because pre-serum it would have been too likely to start him coughing, and post-serum…well, who in their right mind would try to tickle Captain America?

Only Bucky. Because Bucky _is_ tickling Captain America, a wicked smile on his face as Steve squirms and gasps and tries with everything in him not to laugh, because dammit he is a super hero, he is a freakin’ Avenger and super heroes do not get pinned to the bed and tickled. Besides, Bucky is demanding over and over “admit it Steve…admit I love you more and I’ll stop…just admit it, and the pain ends” and this is one battle Steve can’t let himself lose. It might be a joke, but it’s also the most important thing in the world – to make Bucky realize that he has Steve’s love, that he’s worthy of Steve’s love, and that it’s never going away.

So Steve takes a deep breath, and with every bit of skill and concentration he’s ever had, settles himself. Focuses his eyes on Bucky’s and just refuses to feel, blots out the tickling the way he ignores the pain of injuries during battle. Turns off everything in his body and just focuses on Bucky, holding his breath, certain he can wait it out. He’s a super-soldier; he can hold his breath a long time, right?

Bucky apparently comes to the same conclusion, and decides to switch tactics. He’s as stubborn as Steve is, he has _always_ liked to win, and he’s almost as good at strategy and planning as Steve. So the hand on Steve’s side gentles, and this time when he reaches the waistband of Steve’s pants, Bucky lifts his hips just enough to slide the sweatpants down to Steve’s knees. Steve takes a quick, deep, breath, knowing that wherever this is going, it is going to be much, much harder to tune out what happens next than it was to ignore being tickled.

Bucky chuckles at Steve’s gasp for air as he slowly slides his hand between them to grasp Steve’s already-hard cock. He raises that eyebrow again, and Steve stops holding his breath long enough to mutter, “You’re on top of me, Buck...what did you expect?” He sucks his breath back in as Bucky begins to stroke him – slowly, but with the tight, firm grip he’s learned that Steve likes best. He sets his lips just at the curve of Steve’s neck and begins nibbling, sucking, licking, until Steve can’t hold his breath any longer and is panting and writhing beneath him.

“Admit it Steve…I love you more…,” comes out as a low growl this time. Bucky releases Steve’s wrists, but only to pin him by the waist as he slowly slides down Steve’s body. By this point, the restraint is probably unnecessary – Steve wouldn’t move even if Bucky released him – but Bucky’s not about to let up on his game just yet. He meets Steve’s eyes and doesn’t look away as he lowers himself to begin licking Steve’s cock – no sucking at first, just long, slow licks designed to drive Steve crazy. And god... _god_ …they do, because Steve can’t look away and now he _can’t_ breathe, forgets to breathe. It’s still so new, having Bucky do all the things to him that he fantasized about when they were young men in Brooklyn. So new, watching Bucky’s tongue swirl up and over and around his cock and he needs it, needs Bucky’s mouth on him maybe _more_ than he needs to breathe now.

“Buck,” he moans, soft and low as one of his hands slips down to slide gently through Bucky’s hair. “ _Please.”_ He’s rewarded when Bucky finally slips his mouth over Steve, sucking just the head in, those perfect lips wrapped tight around him as he sucks – _hard, so hard and so hot and so good._ But then he slips his mouth free to grin before softly demanding, “Admit it.”

Steve is 500% done. _He is done_. Surprising Bucky with his sudden resistance, he flips them over, dragging Bucky’s shorts off in almost the same move. Before Bucky can consider his options, Steve’s mouth is on him, sucking his cock in deep and hard and fast and dragging a moan from his lips. Steve sets a rhythm – fast, deep, pulls, but sliding all the way off each time he gets to the top because _goddammit_ he is going to get through to this man. “ _You_ admit it,” he demands. Suck, lick, pull…“admit that I love you every fucking bit as much as you love me,” and even through his pleasure Bucky is surprised because did Steve just curse at him? Before he can ponder the strangeness of that, Steve’s mouth is on him again and _god that feels amazing_ but then Steve is growling at him some more. “You have always been the one. _Always._ From the first time I realized that I wanted someone touching me and holding me and doing things to me, from the first time I knew I wanted to touch someone,” and yes Steve is touching him and what he’s doing with his tongue is amazing, “it was always you. Always.”

Steve crawls up his body, switching to jacking Bucky’s cock with one hand while he grabs his chin with the other, forcing Bucky to look him straight in the eye. Now it’s Bucky who’s panting and squirming and _can’t they have this conversation later, like maybe after he cums_? But Steve is relentless, bringing him to the edge then easing off, over and over, his hand rough and his tone frustrated and angry. “Bucky, you are everything. When I thought I’d lost you, I…I didn’t know how I was supposed to keep on fighting. I didn’t know if I _wanted_ to keep on fighting. Yeah, I probably could have jumped out of that damned plane before it crashed and I probably could have survived the fall. But with you gone, it was just easier…” Steve trails off. This isn’t something he’s ever admitted to anyone before.

Steve eases up – both his hand and his tone gentle – and Bucky stays still, repressing his need to yell at Steve for not getting out of the plane, because obviously this is something Steve has been needing to say for a long time. He just waits, looking Steve in the eye, panting softly because Steve is still playing with his cock and no matter how serious the conversation is, that never fails to drive him crazy. Finally, Steve continues. “I guess…I guess I was meant to stay in that plane, because if I’d gotten out – if I’d lived my life – I might have been dead or close to it by now. And it was worth it, losing half a century, to wake up in bed next to you this morning. To both be together in a time when we _can_ be together, like this,” and here Steve aims a grin at his hand on Bucky’s still-eager cock before continuing. “Everything was worth it, to be with you. And it kills me every time you say you love me more, because nobody – _nobody_ – could love anyone more than I love you.”

Leaning forward to press a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips, he increases the pressure and speed of his hand, giving the little twists that he knows Bucky responds to. And it’s instant, the reaction, because Bucky never imagined having Steve look at him the way he is now. Before the war, the idea of he and Steve as a couple was a ridiculous fantasy he indulged in – and since he came back, the idea of the Winter Soldier earning that kind of look from anyone, let alone a man like Steve, seemed impossible. But Steve is looking at him now, staring into his eyes with everything he feels naked and visible as he gently kisses Bucky’s lips and roughly strokes his cock, and Bucky loses his mind. His hands wrap around the back of Steve’s head and he’s kissing him back hungrily as he thrusts his hips up in time to Steve’s strokes – once, twice, and then he’s moaning and his head falls back as he lets go, physically and emotionally and in every way a man can lose himself.

When he can breath again, Steve’s head is resting on his shoulder – his metal shoulder – as he lazily traces circles on Bucky’s chest. And Bucky knows that Steve doesn’t care. He knows everything Bucky has done, everything the Winter Soldier has done, and he doesn’t care. Steve loves him, doesn’t even notice that the hand wrapped around his shoulders was forged as a weapon. _Steve loves him,_ and that’s a gift Bucky never imagined he’d receive, but one he doesn’t plan to waste.

Bucky clears his throat, and Steve raises his head to look at him. With a soft smile, Bucky admits “Okay. I love you equal.” But the moment’s a little too serious for him, so looking around, he adds, “And I think we’re going to have to rewash this laundry.”


End file.
